


Roleplay is NOT awkward!!

by Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain



Series: a collection of short AOT stories [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cyber sex, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nerd Armin Arlert, Nerd Eren Yeager, Roleplay, Sex Toys, digital LARPing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain/pseuds/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain
Summary: Armin and Eren have been online role-play partners for a while when Eren suddenly brings something new to the table. ‘Why don't we try something different today? why not try do a gay couple this time?’Armin enjoys it.Then Eren asks again, ‘Why don't we try something different today?’
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: a collection of short AOT stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102553
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Roleplay is NOT awkward!!

**Author's Note:**

> not me projecting my fantasies onto Eremin-
> 
> anyways this one is cute if I do say so myself

Armin had a side profile for this sort of thing- it was weird to others and he was already bullied enough as it was. He didn’t need Floch finding out about this. 

His Instagram name was something like _ _small_CoCoNut_boi_  _ at the time (he cringed at his eleven year old self), his bio reading something like: _ ‘ he/him I like semi-literate to literate RP, hit me up if you’re interested, I’ll do almost anything.’ _

He did get some people who were interested, creeps who used asterisks to lick his ‘pussy’ despite his stated sex and gender, people he was still friends with years later, people that introduced him to fandoms and shows he had never heard of before.

Then there was Eren Yeager. Or as Armin knew him at the time: AngrilyGerman678

It was a Friday afternoon when the first text came through, a quick ‘ _ yo, I'm interested, what fandoms you in?’  _ and Armin’s heart jumped like it always did at the prospect of a new RP partner. After sending him a list, and getting an enthusiastic response to most of them, they decided on characters and an alternate universe, and they were away. Eren’s English wasn’t the best at first, but Armin enjoyed the way that Eren made his characters do things he had  _ never _ thought of before, so he stuck around. 

A year into their partnership Eren’s English improved, and they exchanged  _ real  _ names so that they could refer to each other when they weren't responding to the roleplay. 

Despite all the lectures on internet safety and online grooming, Armin and Eren became the best of friends. Between each roleplay they would talk, just in general for a few days before creating a new one. Armin found out that Eren was only a few months older than him, Eren found out that Armin was British. Then for Armin’s birthday he got a picture he would still have saved to his phone when they met in real life, a picture of Eren Yeager. He was quite good looking, and Armin sent him back a photo of himself, as a thank you.

The two continued to grow close over the years, exchange numbers, fakebooks, addresses for Christmas, more photos. They watched each other grow and blossom, confided in each other when they could go to no one else. Eren helped Armin become more outspoken and confident, Armin helped Eren come to terms with his sexuality. 

It was when they were 15 that Eren sent the message.  _ ‘Why don't we try something different today? why not try do a gay couple this time?’ _

Armin agreed, and for the first time, they indulged in a romantic roleplay. The things that Eren wrote made Armin’s stomach flip and heart flutter in ways it had never done before. Then they experimented with including  _ sexual _ things in their writing. It was exhilarating, the both of them spending time between replies to research things that they hoped their parents  _ never _ saw. 

Armin sighed as he tapped the backspace a few times, deleting the first line he had written to Eren’s last response, rocking his hard-wood desk chair back slightly.. It had been three days already, and he was still stuck on what to do to drive the plot forward some more. What was also odd, was the package he had gotten from Eren, with the message: ‘open it when i tell you to’ when Armin asked what it was. He wondered if it was helpless, and that for the first time in the 8 years they had known each other, that they should leave the RP unfinished. He was just about to text Eren about abandoning ship when a discord call came through. He smiled, answering it almost immediately. 

“Hey Eren,” he hummed, taking in the dramatically different face from when they were 12. They were 19 now, and Eren had changed quite a bit. He was definitely taller, and he had grown into his features well. He had also grown his hair out and gained quite a lot of muscle, leaving Armin wondering why he didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend yet. “Are you okay? You haven't responded yet and you look...tired...” Armin sighed and leaned against his hand, looking out of the window behind his camera. “I can't decide how to continue, and I got no sleep last night because there was a storm,” he sighed, watching as Eren leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. Armin tried not to stare. “Well I mean- Wait did you cut your hair?!” he shouted, suddenly noticing the drastic change in hair length and blush that dusted Armin’s cheeks. “Geez, took you long enough,” he chuckled, watching as Eren gawked at him. “Does it look good?” he asked nervously, and Eren nodded frantically. “You really suit it Arm! Though I'll miss your long hair, how long was it again?” he asked curiously, trying to remember the exact measurement Armin had told him. “It was like...12 inches or something,” he answered, laughing as Eren grabbed a lock of his hair and tried to measure it with his fingers.

“Anyways, I don't think I can continue it anymore, I just don't know how to write down a response,” Armin huffed, and Eren stayed quiet for a moment. “Are you home alone?” he asked, humming when he got a small nod in response. “And do you have earphones handy?” he asked, Armin pulling a face at the question. “Eren what-” “Why don't we try something different today?” he asked, the phrase ringing in his ears. 

“Differ ent? Different like what?” he asked, furrowing his brows as he watched Eren grin mischievously. That grin made him look so much younger than 19. 

“Well, my character is in prison, right? And the only way he has contact with your character is through the phone he keeps hidden in his cell,” he chuckled, “so...what if Lucas gave Milo a call.” Armin paused, and he looked at Eren in shock, who was now completely leaned back in his desk chair. Eren smirked. “You mean- Digital Larping?” Armin whispered, throat going dry.  _ Milo and Lucas’ calls always turn sexual! _ He screamed to himself, though he didn’t let it show on his face. Eren shrugged and sighed, “if you don’t want to we don't have to-”

“No I’ll do it!” he answered quickly, face flushed again, “just...no camera…” he whispered. 

“I’ll record it and put the clip in chat, that way if we need to go back for details we can,” Eren hummed, both their cameras turned off and earphones in. “yeah...alright,” he whispered. “I'm ready when you are, just say stop if you need a break, I'll cut it out when we’re finished.” Eren told him, frantic typing and clicking following after. “You have the package handy, right?” he asked, and Armin looked down at the package by his desk. “Yeah,”

“Awesome, I'll start.”

It was silent for a minute before Eren’s rough voice came through his earphones, though this time, it didn't have that German twang. “Milo,” he sighed in relief, and suddenly, Armin didn't feel so awkward anymore. This felt  _ right _ . “Lucas,” he whispered back, smiling to himself, before continuing. “I haven’t heard from you in days- did you forget about me?” he asked quietly, but Eren was quick to respond before Armin could stop and wonder  _ what _ they were doing. “No, of course not baby-” Armin had forgotten about that nickname. It made his dick twitch. “I’ve been....preoccupied,” he told him, Smirk obvious in his voice. “Oh is that so, well, while you were  _ preoccupied _ I've been home all alone,” he stated, a playful tone in his voice.  _ what the fuck was he saying _ . 

“I know baby, I’ll be home soon...Did you get my package?” he asked, and suddenly Armin realised that Eren had been planning all of this for  _ a while _ . “Yeah, I got it,”

“Open it for me.”

Armin made quick work of the tape, and gasped when he pulled out a box containing a  _ dildo _ inside of it. “Eren-”

“I’m not Eren,” he  _ growled _ . Armin gulped quietly, and let out a shaky breath when he realised where this was going.

Okay, so maybe Eren had been the subject of his wet dreams and fantasies for a year or two now, but  _ this? _ This was something he never thought would come true. This had to be a dream. He nipped himself and winced. It wasn’t a dream. 

_ “Do you like it?”  _ Eren’s voice seemed so much more gruff than before.  _ “Yes,” _ he whispered back in response, pulling the toy out from the package and gasping at the size of it. This was meant to go inside him?! “You have lube?” he asked, though now he sounded like Eren. Armin huffed quietly. “Of course.”

He had a feeling they weren’t really in character anymore. 

“Are you...okay with doing this?” he asked, and Armin did something that he never thought he would do. He turned the camera back on, Eren following soon after. They were both slightly flushed, though Eren was more held together than Armin, who was holding the toy still. “I’m more than okay- S-should I finger myself?” he asked quietly, cheeks flushing red. Eren’s small smirk grew, and Armin looked away from the screen in embarrassment. “I think that's a good idea,” he hummed.

After adjusting the camera on his computer to show the whole of his body, and after Eren did the same, Armin slowly, every so slowly, pushed his shorts down, revealing his boxers. Eren’s voice caught in his throat at the view, licking his lips as Armin slowly pulled them over his hips and surprisingly thick thighs, dick springing up against his clothed stomach. His shirt was quickly removed too. Armin had fingered himself before, he was actually still slightly loose from that morning when he woke up sweaty and hard, and decided that fucking his fist just wasn't enough. The angle was slightly awkward, but his lube soaked fingers slowly trailed down his stomach, past his thighs and to his puckered entrance hidden behind him. “Fuck.” Eren huffed slightly, almost ripping his boxer shorts off to touch himself directly. 

Armin let out the smallest of whimpers as he let two of his fingers enter him off the bat, slowly moving his wrist in a way that let him thrust his fingers in and out of himself. He gasped with each time he pushed inside, while Eren grunted each time he brought his hands down around his base and squeezed. “You look so good,” he panted quietly, Armin letting out a quiet mewl in response. This was all so much. 

Two fingers soon turned to three, and three to four, his spare hand up to his mouth to hold in the embarrassing moans he was making. “Stop, start using the...the thing,” he mumbled, his English failing him slightly, accent thick now. Armin pulled his fingers from himself and slowly picked up the dildo, biting his lip when he noticed the suction cup on the bottom. This was working out all too well. He poured a considerable amount of lube onto what had to be silicone, then stuck the toy on the seat of his desk chair.

He looked up at Eren, face flushed as he watched the man fuck his fist slowly, staring intently at the screen. “Are you ready?” he asked, and the Blonde nodded.

The moan that Armin let out was purely pornographic, his thighs flexing as he slowly made his way down, only getting around halfway down before stopping. “T-too big,” he gasped, trying to catch his breath as he slowly circled his hips around, and then lifted them up again slightly. “That's fine, you look so pretty Armin, even like this-” he grunted, watching as Armin started to slowly move his hips, thrusting the toy in and out of him with little resistance.

He continued to moan and gasp, grabbing at the sides of his chair and digging his nails into the wood. “Fuck!” he practically screamed as he forced his way all the way down onto the toy, gasping and whimpering at the painful stretch. 

“Holy shit- Armin!” Eren moaned, hand gaining speed as Armin started to  _ bounce _ on his desk chair, mouth hung open to allow moans and mewls to rip from his throat, eyes shut tight. The way the toy hit deep inside of him was so satisfying, the way that Eren would moan his name and grunt as he jerked off made him all the more horny and worked up. He didn't know he could ever go back to masturbating by himself, or without some phallic object being shoved in and out of his ass.

“I’m close-'' Eren managed to moan out, and Armin could only moan in response, shoving himself down so the toy was completely inside of him and rolled his hips in a circle, hitting his prostate perfectly. His mouth snapped open again and his eyes rolled back, face flushed and saliva running down his chin as his body  _ convulsed _ with pleasure, cum spurting out of his hard dick. He let out one final broken wail of pleasure before slumping in his chair, dildo still deep inside of him, hips still rocking as Eren came himself. His face contorted with pleasure, a loud and breathy moan falling from his mouth as he came over his own chest. “Fuck,” he whispered, still stroking himself through completion. “You were so good Armin,” he whispered, and Armin nodded as he looked up at the camera with a fucked out expression and distant looking eyes. 

It took awhile for them to calm down, and both of them came again when Armin pulled himself off of the dildo still suction cupped to his chair. “That was..” Armin panted, and Eren smiled at him as cheekily as always. “Perfect,” he grinned, “though we may have to do it again for the roleplay-”

“Fuck the roleplay, I wanna fuck myself silly again Eren,” he told him, face flushed. Eren gulped and nodded, blushing slightly himself. “Yeah, the roleplay can wait…” he whispered, and they both spent a few minutes looking at each other. “I wish you were here,” Armin whispered, looking down at his still shaking body. 

“Is this...Is this a good time to mention that I’m...that I’m moving to the Uk next week?” Eren asked, and Armin’s head snapped up. “You’re kidding!” he practically shouted, getting a laugh from Eren in return. “No, completely serious...tell you what, the moment I get off the plane and you meet me, we’ll go on a date,” he offered. Armin couldn't help but grin and nod. “Deal.”

The weeks wait was long and it felt like Eren’s flight would never come. Eren’s initial living arrangements of staying at an aunt's house changed when Armin’s grandpa offered to house him. Of course, Eren accepted the offer.

Armin stood at the terminal, hands shaking and feet tapping from anxiousness. Eren’s flight had been delayed, so he had been there an hour, and any minute Eren would walk through those doors. Any minute Armin would meet his  _ boyfriend _ for the first time. They hadn’t been able to wait until they met to ask each other, and instead got together over a discord call, it wasn’t as romantic as what Armin hoped his first confession would be, but it was so  _ them _ .

His breath got caught in his throat as the terminal finally opened, and out poured person after person, though Armin immediately found the six foot god of a man that was Eren Yeager. “Eren!” he called out, catching a few people’s attention and the cameras of a few others. Armin had never ran so fast in his life, and somehow his 5 foot 4 body was able to tackle the man to the ground. They held each other tight, tears streaming down Armin’s face as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Eren’s. 

Eren smiled into the kiss, and grinned as they pulled away. Armin could only giggle as he kissed him once more and his boyfriend muttered a quiet ‘ _ Why don't we try something different today?’ _

He was so glad eleven year old him had bothered to respond to Eren Yeager, he was the love of his life, and he always would be.


End file.
